The truth will set you free
by Periwinkle Starfish
Summary: Sirena and David were on the beach, and Sirena almost spoils the secret, so she dives into the water. Meanwhile, Joe got a new boat, and Sirena gets tangled in a net trying to swim to Mako. Joe finds her, and keeps her a secret. David knows he's hiding something, and forces Joe to show him what it is. Will David be able to get Sirena out of this mess, and keep the mermaid secret?
1. It's a date

Hi! It's me, Periwinkle Starfish! I came up with this idea a minute ago, and knew that I would have to post it! Sirena and David are a really cute couple, but there isn't one story out there of them! (They're in other stories, but there isn't one just about them) So, I hope you enjoy!

"...this is our destiny!" Sirens brilliantly finished her song, and heard applause cross fade over the strumming of David's guitar. Performing the songs she loved seemed great enough, but performing with the _person_ she loved was much more. David was very loyal to Sirena, and they were always happy to be together. As much as Sirena already trusted David, she couldn't bear to tell him her secret. It was against what Nixie and Lyla stood for, and Sirena often found herself struggling between telling him, and letting it be. She thought of it from time to time, and wondered what his reaction would be. Letting her thoughts wonder, she snapped out of her daze when David spoke into the microphone.

"Thank you everyone, we'll be closing shortly." Soon, people started leaving by the dozens, and the cafe emptied fairly quick.

"Sirena?" David questioned as he took a few glasses to the counter, "I was wondering if we could go have lunch at the beach tomorrow."

"Oh, that would be great-" Sirena's excited response was cut short. What would the girls and Rita think of this?

"Is there anything wrong?" David asked. Sirena shook it off, and knew that she could make decisions by herself.

"It's nothing David. What time is good for you?"

"Is 12:30 ok?" David asked.

"That's perfect. So I'll see you there?" Sirena put on her jacket to walk home in the chilly night.

"Sure. Take care, have a nice night!" David cleaned off a table as Sirena left. The cafe was always a nice place for her and David to talk, but Sirena always left as fast as she could before David would ask her to wash dishes for obvious reasons.

~At Rita's~

"Hey, Sirena." Nixie greeted as Sirena walked in the door, "how was your show?"

"It was fine. Where's Rita?" Sirena glanced around the room for her.

"She's at what they call a umm..." Lyla tried to remember what Rita called it, "a board meeting, I think? She'll be back soon."

"Alright...I just wanted to tell her that I'm going out to lunch with David tomorrow on the beach." Sirena added casually. Nixie (who was reading one of Rita's books on mythology) focused her attention to Sirena.

"May I remind you that the beach is near water...do the math, Sirena."

"So? I'll be careful." Sirena tried to steer the conversation somewhere calmer.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Working at the cafe causes her a bigger chance of the secret being discovered, but she's been fine." Lyla reasoned, "Zac and I go to the cafe together sometimes, and we're fine."

"Is Evie alright with that?" Nixie rolled her eyes.

"Is this really where you're leading this conversation?" Lyla changed the subject. Sirena watched as the two began to quarrel, but the line had to be drawn somewhere.

"Girls, please!" Nixie and Lyla stopped fighting as Sirena spoke up, "I thank you for looking out for me, but this is up to me...and Rita, too." There was a moment of silence before Rita came in the door.

"Sorry I'm late girls, there's some prawns in the fridge you can have for dinner." Rita set some folders down on her coffee table.

"Thank you, but I already ate at the cafe." Sirena replied.

"_And _she'll not be here for lunch since she's going to the beach with David tomorrow." Nixie added.

"So what?" Rita arched an eyebrow, "as long as she's careful, I'm ok with it." Nixie let out a small sigh.

"She's my best friend, Rita. I don't want to see her in a display tank if word gets out."

"Even if she _does_ reveal it accidentally, David seems like a person to trust. I'm glad you're concerned of her safety, but Sirena can make her own decisions." Rita reassured.

"Are you sure you want me to go? Because I can make other plans." Sirena offered.

"Sirena, you're fine. I want you to have a good time tomorrow, ok?" Rita asked.

"Of course I will, thank you!" Sirena happily smiled.

Hiya! There will be more to come of this story! Any recommendations? Feel free to PM me, or leave a review! Oh, and thank you to everyone who follows! That's really sweet of you all!

~Periwinkle Starfish


	2. Getting caught

I'm back everyone! I hope you like this chapter :D

~The next day~

Sirena was getting ready for lunch with David. After numerous outfit changes, and consulting Rita, she had decided to wear a light teal dress with a few pearl and shell bracelets she made.

"I'll see you all soon, bye!" Sirena exited Rita's house, and walked to the beach.

~Meanwhile~

David was waiting for Sirena when his cell phone rang.

"Hi, Joe." David sighed as he recognized his brother's voice on the other end.

"You'll never guess what I just bought!" Joe bragged, "I got a new boat!"

"A new one already?" David was quite surprised, " I'm confused. I thought you got a new one a few months ago."

"True, but this one has amazing features on it, and the guy who sold it to me threw in some nets for free!" Joe explained.

"Was the one you got a few months ago not working properly?" David asked.

"Oh it works just fine, but I wanted something with a bit more of a zing to it." Joe replied, "do you want to come with me on my first ride?"

"No thanks, Sirena says she isn't comfortable on boats." David answered, unaware that Sirena lied so she couldn't get wet.

"You know that chick doesn't have to go with you everywhere, right?" Joe asked.

"Sirena's not just 'a chick', Joe. Besides, I'm busy right now anyways. Another time would be ok." David offered. Joe shrugged.

"Fine. I'll catch you later." Joe hung up, and took his boat out to the sea. Within a few minutes, Sirena showed up.

"Hi!" Sirena greeted happily, "how are you?"

"I'm doing well, thanks." David answered, "beautiful weather we're having, huh?"

Sirena smiled, "Yeah, I love the sun! What did you bring to eat?" David gestured to a cooler next to him.

"I brought some prawns from the cafe, knowing how much you like them." David took off the lid to the cooler, "could you hold this for a moment?"

"Oh, sure." Sirena took the lid from David while he got their meal set out. There were still ice crystals on the lid, and Sirena accidentally touched it! Feeling the cold ice on her fingertips, Sirena gasped.

"Is anything wrong, Sirena?" David asked.

"David, I have to go!" Sirena sprinted from the sand, and into the water, making David confused. Sirena jumped into the water, and disappeared! Meanwhile when Sirena was swimming away in her golden tail, she thought of how rude it was for her to run (and swim) out on him like that. After all, Even Rita said that she could trust David if he ever found out. As she swam by the reefs, she stopped cold in her tracks, and turned around. She was going to dry herself off, and tell David the truth. Before Sirena could even start swimming again, her vision was blinded by a thick net. She flicked her tail to try and get out, but she couldn't. Sirena couldn't hold her breath anymore, and she just hung there in the net, unsure on what would happen next. With her heart pounding, she thought this was the end. Joe knew he had caught something, but he didn't know what. He parked his boat in the docks, and pulled up the net. By now, Sirena had closed her cerulean eyes as Joe realized what he was looking at.

"Wow..." Joe exclaimed in amazement, "look at what we have here!"

Hey everybody! I know I left you with a cliffhanger, but I'll post the next chapter soon!

~Periwinkle Starfish


	3. Looking for Sirena

Didn't I say that my update would be quick? Well, here you all go!

Joe couldn't believe it, he had a _real_ mermaid right in front of him! With public around, he wasn't sure on what to do. What would one do with a mermaid?

~Meanwhile~

"She's not back yet, I'm really worried." Nixie anxiously waited at the door for her fellow mermaid, checking out the window every once in a while.

"Nixie, I'm afraid you don't understand relationships." Lyla replied, "When land people are out together, they'll talk for hours!"

"That's true. Harry and I spent long dates at the Ocean Cafe. It's been around for quite some time." Rita joined the conversation, stroking Posiden.

"Maybe I should look there for them. If they're not there, I could ask Carly or Evie." Nixie suggested her thought. Lyla nodded.

"I don't see the harm. I'll go with you if you like."

~At the Ocean Cafe~

"So, do you know where they might be?" Nixie asked the blonde behind the counter.

"I'm afraid not. The last I heard, they were at the beach..." Carly took a box of prawns to the cool room, "...so I recommend you check there." She came back to finish her sentence.

"Thanks. If you get any word, could you let us know?" Lyla questioned.

"Sure." Carly took a few more boxes of seafood, and retreated to the cool room once again. The two mermaids walked to the beach, and continued on to the spot where Sirena said they would be. Thankfully, they saw David.

"Hey, have you seen Sirena anywhere?" Lyla asked, "we can't find her anywhere."

"I know just as much as you do." David responded, "the last I saw of her, she- this will sound a bit strange- she ran to the waves, and was just gone!" Nixie and Lyla looked at each other in horror.

"Well, maybe she..." for once, Nixie couldn't come up with a decent excuse, "um, I-I don't know."

"I'm not sure what happened, so I'll just head back to the cafe, and see if she's there." David packed up his things and left.

"Great, I _knew _this would happen!" Nixie kicked up some sand in frustration.

"Well at least we know where she is. All we can do is go find her." Lyla gestured to the waves crashing on the shore. The blonde and brunette mermaids quickly made their way to the water, and started looking for her.

~Meanwhile with Joe~

Dragging Sirena inside of his boat shed with the net, Joe closed the door, and started cutting the net until he could take it off of her. Seeing her pale face, Joe almost felt sympathetic towards the mermaid. He checked her pulse and heartbeat, and Sirena seemed to be in good condition. He started to look at her face, and she seemed vaguely familiar. Who could this be? Not knowing what to do with her, Joe quickly called David.

"David, I've got a _huge _problem here." Joe spoke quickly, looking at the creature before his eyes, "I think I found a-"

"If this is about your boat, I don't want to hear it. Sirena's missing, and I'm looking for her." David ended the phone call, and hung up.

"Great...my own brother won't even help me in a time like this." Joe sighed. Eyeing an old aquarium tank in his boat shed, he got an idea.

~Meanwhile with Lyla and Nixie~

"She's not anywhere, I'm worried that something's happened to her!" Nixie said after the two surfaced.

"I think she might've went home. If not, we can look for her tomorrow. The sun's setting, and Rita told us to be home by then." Lyla dove back down into the water, and sped back to Rita's secret entrance connected to her house.

~Back with Joe~

Joe had filled up the tank with water, and placed Sirena inside. Still passed out, she simply floated at the top of the tank, her tail slightly weighing her down.

"This'll do for now. I'll come and check on her tomorrow, and I'll call David." Joe locked the door to his boat shed, and headed home.

Did you like this chapter? Do you think that Sirena could actually trust Joe if he figures out who "the mermaid" really is?

~Periwinkle Starfish


	4. Trapped in the dark

I'm back! Sorry it's been so long, but please enjoy!

Sirena woke up, and was shocked to find herself in a dark shed in a tank of water.

"This is a dream! I can't be in here! I'll wake up soon." Sirena thought as she tried to calm herself down. Sirena squinted, trying to make out anybody that may have accompanied her in the mysterious place she was in. There was no answer. Smelling the salty breeze, she knew that she was near the Ocean. (in this case, near the docks where Joe's boat shed was.) She saw the small, horizontal gap between the floor and the door of the shack filled with light, so she knew that she wasn't in some sort of laboratory, but right by the outside world. Sirena took a deep breath in.

"Aquata, I'm so sorry... I never meant for this to happen." Sirena silently began to cry. She had no idea where she was, or how she got there. With her secret in danger, it was too much for her to take in.

~Meanwhile with Lyla, Nixie, and Rita~

"So, there's no sign of her anywhere?" Rita asked the two adolescent mermaids whilst filling up Posiden's bowl with food.

"We looked everywhere, Aunt Rita." Nixie sighed, "I'm worried that she's been kidnapped, or-or taken-"

"That's the same thing." Lyla pointed out to Nixie. It was routine for Lyla to point out the smallest mistakes. Especially if it was with Nixie. Lyla sometimes found it entertaining to tick her off.

"Well look who's here to point out the obvious!" Nixie scoffed in response.

"Girls." Rita firmly intervened, "if she truly is missing, we all need to work together. You can't argue at a time like this. Now, tell each other you're sorry."

"We're not three, Aunt Rita." Nixie huffed as she placed her hands on her hips. However, Lyla wasn't that reluctant. Ever since she had stolen Rita's moon ring, it was important for her to do what she said.

"Fine. Sorry." The blonde apologized in a sour manner, "now can we see if we can find Sirena?"

"It wouldn't hurt. I'll go with you. I finally got all of my papers sorted out from my last meeting." Rita added as she walked to her secret entrance with the girls. The three mermaids jumped in, and headed on with their search for Sirena. After some time scouring the reefs, the three spotted Zac coming their way.

"Fancy seeing you here, Ms. Santos." Zac found it a suprise to see his principle swimming nearby.

"The girls and I are looking for Sirena...she's vanished." Rita quickly shared the information, "do you think you could help us look for her?"

"Of course I'll help, that's awful! Do you think you know where she could be?" Zac asked.

"Well, last we've seen her, she was going on a date with David, and apparently she had to run off." Lyla recalled, "she must've touched water."

"The sooner we find her, the better." Nixie sighed, "maybe we should check the moon pool." The group sped off towards the island.

~Back with Sirena~

Sirena was extremely anxious. How would she get out? If she tried to slip out of the container, she would fall and the tank would break. For now, she was stuck. Then, her heartbeat quickened. No, it was footsteps, and they were coming her way. Sirena jerked her head to see the shadow of someone's shoes partially block the slit of light underneath the door. They were going to come in, whoever it was. Sirena knew this was the end.

Well, what did you lovely readers think? Feel free to leave a review! They are greatly appreciated :D


	5. PLEASE READ IF YOU LOVE FANFICTION!

ATTENTION There is something awful going on! It's called SOPA. (Stop online piracy act) if this petition doesn't get 100,000 signatures by March 19, 2014, all works such as fan art, fan videos, and fan fiction will be deleted. It is very important that this is stopped, and it's a very good thing that the number of signatures are going up by the minute. To sign this, type "stop SOPA 2014" in your search engine. (The link will start with "Stop SOPA 2014") you will have to sign up to sign the petition, but it's quick and easy. All you have to do is click "sign this petition" and you've added another signature to the list! Thanks for reading this, and SIGN THAT PETITION! 


End file.
